Build Me Up, Buttercup
by Ewbie Moons
Summary: Buttercup always has to cancel her dates with Butch because she's too busy. They both hate it. So Buttercup takes the weekend off for them to go to the beach. How does this affect Buttercup and Butch's relationship? And how will Townsville be affected?


**I must admit, the summary for this one's super crappy. I'll change it later. Tell me what you think! I decided, I'm going to try to get some greens and blues and maybe Harry Potter stuff into my rainbow pallette of colorful stories! Also, this was done on MS Word, so I used the word count to try to reach a thousand words (not including song lyrics). Unfortunately, I only reached, like, 706 words... :( ... but I'm trying to make my chappies longer! **

**Build Me Up, Buttercup**

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down)and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_"I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again  
But you're late, I wait around and then (bah-dah-dah)  
I run to the door, I can't take any more  
It's not you, you let me down again_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time, and I'll make you happy  
(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_To you I'm a toy but I could be the boy you adore  
If you'd just let me know (bah-dah-dah)  
Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more  
Why do I need you so_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you happy  
(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, baby  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

**BUTCH'S POV ~7:30 P.M., the Jojo household, Butch's room~**

This was, like, the millionth time. "Sorry, Butch, Coach needed the team to practice. I didn't want to cancel, I had to!", or "Sorry, Butchie-baby, Bubbles is fussing about something again. I'll probably be late, I might not get there at all…".

This time it was "Butch, I can't make it. Mayor just callled, a monster's attacking Townsville!".

"Okay." I said. I ended the call and set my cell phone on the table dejectedly.

Suddenly, the door opened. Boomer tiptoed into my room. I narrowed my eyes again and growled, "What is it, Boomer?"

He let out an "eep!" and stuttered,

"So, BC had to cancel with you again?"

"Yeah." I crossed my arms and huffed angrily.

"D'you want to talk about it?" he asked with his head cocked to one side.

"No…" I sighed, turning away.

I felt his deep navy eyes on my back for a few more seconds, and before I got to the point where I whipped around, annoyed, he just left the room. Shoot. I was really looking forward to taking out some of my anger.

Well, if I wanted to take out anger, no use taking my anger out on Boomer or Brick. They'd fight back. That's not what I wanted. I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to vent. So I flew over to the gym, a dark forest green streak following me.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Chink! Thud. _Over and over again._ Bam. Bam. Bam. Chink! Thud._ The sound of me continuously knocking the punching bags off their chains used to make some people get scared and avoid me at first, but they were used to it now. So I knocked ten bags off their chains, and went up front to get some more.

**BC'S POV ~7:30 P.M., the Utonium household, Buttercup's room~**

I set down my green Gravity 3 by T Mobile and sighed. This was the sixth time I had to push away spending time with Butch. Why did my life have to be so complicated?

"_Teenagers' lives are always complicated, dear," _whispered a little voice in the back of my head.

"Who are you?" I mentally screamed.

"_Duh, your Conscience!" _my Conscience giggled.

"Whatever. I hate the fact that I'm so busy, or Bubbles is so girly, or monsters are so ugly, that I have to cancel our dates."

"_Tell him that. Tell your coach that. Tell Bubbles that. Tell Blossom that." _

"You're right. I will. Thanks, Conscience, you're actually pretty smart!"

"_Yeah I am."_ she replied smugly.

So first, I flew off to see Butch and tell him, "No, I'm not a lazy girlfriend!"

He wasn't at his house. I looked around and spotted Boomer on the couch, though. "Hey, Booms! Where's Butch?"

He turned to stare at me. "He's at the gym."

I nodded. "Ok."

And then I flew out the door, bright lime green light following me while I went.

**BUTCH'S POV ~8:01 P.M., the Gym, Front Room**

I turned around to carry a few more punching bags back to my site, when a bright green light sped toward me and stopped. It was Buttercup.

"What is it?" I asked, setting down the punching bags.

She took a deep breath. "Butch, I hate that I have to cancel dates all the time, I really do. So," she took another breath, "I'm going to try to get the weekend off. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, we can do whatever we want, assuming Coach and Blossom and everybody says the Ok, which they will."

I smiled. "Great! What do you want to do?"

She thought for a second. "I don't really know," she admitted.

An idea popped into my head. "How about the beach? It'll be sunny." I suggested.

"Sweet! When should I meet you at your house?" she inquired.

"Um…" I took a moment and mentally checked my schedule. "How's ten in the morning?"

"Friday, at ten. Sounds great!"

We both grinned. I could already imagine it- the sun, the sand, and Buttercup.


End file.
